


Monster

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Misunderstood Foxy, Other, Pre-Canon, The Bite of 87, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bite of 87 wasn't what everyone thought. Of course, only Foxy knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while I was out today, so I decided to write more FnaF stuff! :D this is just my take on the "bite of 87".

 

It wasn't the loud, satisfying crunch of skull breaking between his teeth or the agonized screams from right in front of him that stole his attention, but the screams of children and parents alike that immediately followed.   
  
He blinked and looked down. The mam's head was caught right between his teeth, blood and brain matter staining the area around his mouth. The human had stopped screaming by this point, passing out most likely from the pain and blood loss. But he could very well be dead, and Foxy sure hoped so after what he'd witnessed the man attempting to do before he attacked. In fact he would have kept going to make sure the human was dead, but it was the screams of the children that loved him that stopped him.  
  
Time slowed when his eyes caught the horrified stares from the children and parents that were surrounding him. The children's screams and cries were what hurt the most to hear. They weren't supposed to be scared of him, they were supposed to be happy! That's what he did best: making children happy!  
  
 _'Don't look at me like that... don't...'_  
  
Foxy scanned the room in search of his fellow robot companions. Surely they didn't see what had happened, right?   
  
Sadly that wasn't the case.  
  
He caught sight of his friends, who'd walked off their stage when the screaming had started to see what all the commotion was about. Freddy and Bonnie looked equally horrified while Chica looked sympathetic. But that was to be expected: of the three of them, Chica was the one Foxy was closest too. It was safe to say that she was his best friend. She would always understand him and take his side, and surely she'd listen to his side of the story.  
  
 _'Chica will understand... when I tell her what happened, what **he** tried to do...'_  
  
Still, he couldn't gather his thoughts, as they were jumbled and all over the place, the screams and cries of the children overwhelming him. He didn't even notice the hands of the human staff members coming over and prying his jaw open, the man falling out of his grasp and slumping onto the floor, most likely dead. _'Better off dead.'_  
  
Foxy was frozen in place, blood dripping from his mouth and pooling at his feet. Not his blood, he realized, he couldn't bleed. It was human blood.   
  
_'He deserved it, he tried to hurt a child, **he deserved it!'**_  
  
He was torn between feeling satisfied that he possibly killed a man he witnessed trying to abduct a child—a tiny little girl that was much too innocent and naïve to understand the words the man tried to use to lure her away—all while feeling horrified at what he had done, in front of all the children no less!   
  
Everything the parents and staff members were screaming at one another fell on deaf ears, blurring into something he couldn't quite understand over the high pitched screams of the little ones.  
  
 _'I'm a monster,'_ he though miserably, staring back at the frightened crowd of humans with a pained expression. _'I'm a monster...'_  
  
  


 


End file.
